Glorious Gifts/Script
Part 1: An Enchanting Sight Before Battle * Sharena: At long last, the wait is over! Bring on the wintertime celebration! * Alfonse: Try to control yourself, Sharena. Hold a moment. Is that who I think it is? * Laevatein: This must be the winter festival. The way the land seems to glitter... It's actually rather lovely. * Laegjarn: It is an enchanting sight, is it not? I am pleased to be able to experience it alongside you, Laevatein. * Sharena: The Princesses of Múspell? But Princess Laegjarn, she... * Alfonse: Yes, but it appears these two hail from a different world than ours. * Laegjarn: All the spoils of victory shall belong to you today, dear sister. * Laevatein: Nonsense, Laegjarn. I insist that we divide our winnings evenly. * Sharena: Sisterly love... Oh, I'm getting misty! That's it—I've decided. If I win, I'm going to share with everyone! * Alfonse: Wonderful. Wait... What was your original plan, then? * Sharena: Never mind that! Time to get started! (Scene transition) * Sothis: The customs of other worlds are strange indeed. Is fantastical garb such as this truly traditional? * Nino: Don't be shy, Sothis! The tree look is wonderful on you. Your green hair really makes it! * Sothis: It is unclear to me what is wondrous about looking like a fern. * Zephiel: Shall we table this discussion, for the moment? Our opposition has arrived. * Nino: Right! Let's win this thing, so we can pass out all the gifts! After Battle * Zephiel: It appears we are at a disadvantage. Let us retreat and regroup, while we still can. * Nino: If only Jaffar was with us now... Ah, well. Let's pull back! * Sothis: Until we meet again! Part 2: Delight in Battle Before Battle * Elice: Warm winter greetings to you all! It is an absolute pleasure to be here. I am sincerely delighted! * Marth: This is a battlefield, Elice. You could stand to be a little less delighted. * Elice: With this festive atmosphere, how could I? Just look at our beautiful reindeer man, here! * Jaffar: My name is Jaffar. * Elice: Of course—my apologies! It's just...a bit difficult to see past the antlers, that's all. * Jaffar: Right... After Battle * Marth: We'd best retreat for now, Elice. * Elice: These foes are a bit much for us, aren't they? Very well, let's! Part 3: A Vigorous Jingle Before Battle * Marth: Time to tie this winter festival off with a neat little bow, wouldn't you say? * Elice: Yes! Let's finish it with a bang—or a vigorous jingle, at least! * Nino: I believe in us! Let's see it through all the way to the end! * Jaffar: The sooner the better. * Zephiel: Though I am loath to part ways with present company, I would like to know how my sister is faring. * Sothis: Come! The night's entertainment is not nearly done! After Battle * Sharena: We've done it! Victory is ours! * Laevatein: Defeated... Forgive me, dear sister. * Laegjarn: No, Laevatein. It is I who should beg forgiveness. I had hoped to give you a glorious present... * Sharena: Well, why don't you take these? * Laevatein: You're...truly offering? * Sharena: Of course! If I'm passing out gifts, it would be rude not to include you. * Laegjarn: That is very kind, Princess Sharena. We shall humbly accept. Laevatein, I hope you will be pleased with this as a winter festival gift. * Laevatein: Very much, Laegjarn. Thank you. Will you accept this from me, in kind? * Laegjarn: Very gratefully. To receive such a gesture from you... My heart melts as softly as snow... * Alfonse: Look how happy you've made them, Sharena. That was quite a good deed. * Sharena: I've realized something important today, Alfonse. Giving out presents is even better than receiving them! * Alfonse: Well said indeed. * Sharena: That's why, when I ask for presents from the winter festival envoy, I'll ask for gifts to give everyone else! * Alfonse: Very good. Wait, what? * Sharena: I've been well-behaved this year, haven't I? I've earned lots of gifts! Hear that, winter festival envoy? Mark that on your list! * Alfonse: Sharena, the winter festival envoy is... No, you know what? Never mind. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts